De grands enfants
by Nanthana14
Summary: Pendant une opération qui a failli mal tourner, Parker et Hardison décident de faire une pause pour préparer un repas d'Halloween. [Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Pendant une opération qui a failli mal tourner, Parker et Hardison décident de faire une pause pour préparer un repas d'Halloween.** **[Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]**

 **Réponse au sort lancé par Louisana NoGo: Thème : "Overdose de bonbon"**

 **Alors pas simple de prime abord et au final, ça a donné ça en espérant que je reste dans le thème ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

.

* * *

 ** _De grands enfants_**

Un éclat de rire en provenance de la cuisine, à l'autre bout de la pièce, fit tourner la tête de Nathan qui était assis à la table devant un ordinateur portable. De loin, il observa Hardison et Parker en train de se chamailler doucement au milieu d'un joyeux bazar contenant paquets de bonbons, citrouilles sous tes leurs formes et bougies. Sophie le tira de ses réflexions en se rapprochant de lui pour lui tendre une des deux tasses de café qu'elle avait à la main.

\- Café à la courge !

Nathan lui prit la tasse des doigts en soupirant, comprenant très bien d'où venait cette étrange idée.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vivre avec deux ados ?

Sophie ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un sourire avant de se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour consulter les pages qu'il venait d'ouvrir sur le moteur de recherche.

\- Du neuf sur Wallace ?

\- Ce type est une anguille. Pire ! Il est nocif ! Il monte des sociétés, les pressurent puis les liquident et empoche les bénéfices. C'est la huitième qu'il démonte en dix ans.

\- En laissant tous les employés sur la paille, conclut Sophie en buvant une gorgée de café à la courge, s'étonnant elle-même du goût agréable de cet étrange breuvage.

\- Sans compter qu'il a sa propre milice privée, répondit la voix bourrue d'Eliot qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

La coupure sur sa pommette droite avait cessé de saigner, mais un bleu commençait à apparaître sur sa joue.

\- Ces types sont des anciens des Forces Spéciales, qu'est-ce qu'un CEO peut bien trafiquer avec des types pareils ?

Une légère grimace ponctua la phrase du jeune homme qui, d'instinct porta une main à ses côtes. Sophie fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça va toi ?

Sa question lui valut un air renfrogné et une réponse sur un ton bougon marmonnée à la va vite.

\- Mais oui, mieux qu'eux en tout cas. Il me faut juste de la glace, ajouta Eliot en boitillant légèrement jusqu'à la cuisine dont le bar était submergé par les Jack'O Lantern.

Sophie le suivit du regard avant de murmurer à Nathan.

\- Il faut le faire tomber, mais sans se précipiter, Eliot ne pourra pas toujours nous éviter le pire.

\- Je sais, je vais prendre deux jours pour réfléchir et de toute manière, il y en a deux qui ont bien décidé de fêter Halloween.

Eliot se rapprocha de la cuisine, levant les yeux au ciel en observant l'état de cette dernière. Saladiers, casseroles et autres ustensiles, étaient étalés partout. Devant son air grognon, Parker lui sourit et plongea la main dans un paquet de bonbon à la fraise qu'elle engloutit d'un coup. Eliot soupira.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On prépare un repas d'Halloween ! Lui répliqua Hardison.

\- Un repas ou la Troisième Guerre Mondiale ? Lui répondit du tac au tac son ami. Tu m'as déjà vu mettre la cuisine dans cet état ?

Hardison sourit, bien sûr que non, Eliot aimait que chaque chose soit à sa place, mais il avait envie de s'amuser ce soir, de se changer les idées parce que la journée avait été compliquée et presque fatale.

\- Eh ! C'est Halloween ! Détends-toi !

\- Oui ! Dit Parker en passant la main pour manger d'autres bonbons, je ne connaissais pas, mais ça à l'air trop cool comme fête ! Je pourrais même mettre ma nouvelle combinaison thermique comme costume !

Eliot fit les gros yeux à ses deux amis et ouvrit la porte du frigo avant de sursauter. Il était envahi par les sodas, les gâteaux aux formes bizarres et par deux ou trois petits potirons.

\- Bordel Hardison, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

\- On s'est un peu emballé sur les courses, je te l'accorde, lui répondit ce dernier.

\- Mais c'est bon ! S'exclama Parker en prenant encore des bonbons.

Eliot soupira et repoussa quelques victuailles pour attraper une bière et une poche de glace. Il décapsula sa bouteille pour boire une gorgée et enveloppa la poche de glace dans un torchon avant de soulever sa chemise et de l'appliquer sur ses côtes douloureuses. La froid lui arracha un léger frisson, mais endormi un peu la douleur. Hardison l'observa.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elles soient cassées, fêlées seulement je pense.

Hardison voulut lui répondre, mais Eliot ajouta en bougonnant.

\- Et ramasse-moi ce bordel qu'on s'y retrouve.

Son regard se posa sur Parker et il ajouta.

\- Et toi arrête de manger ces bonbons tu vas te rendre malade !

\- Mais c'est bon ! Lui répliqua la jeune femme en continuant à vider le sachet pendant qu'il s'éloigna en marmonnant en direction du canapé.

Eliot se laissa tomber assis un peu trop lourdement et soupira en laissant ses yeux se fermer, elles étaient peut-être bien cassées au final, parce qu'il en avait oublié sa bière dans la cuisine. Bon, cela n'avait pas d'importance, pour le moment, il avait envie de se reposer.

Dans la cuisine, les rires reprirent lorsque Hardison, tentant de découper un potiron arriva surtout à casser le couteau. Son air contrarié amusa beaucoup Parker qui se pencha au dessus de lui.

\- Ce n'était pas peut-être pas le bon à prendre !

\- Non, mais c'est impraticable ces trucs, comment elles font les ménagères à la télé ? Bougonna le hacker.

\- Prends plus gros, lui répliqua Parker en lui tendant une feuille de boucher tout en mangeant d'autres bonbons.

Hardison lui prit des mains en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un peu trop gros non ?

Mais Parker, ne lui répondit pas, elle venait de remarquer la bière oubliée par Eliot sur un coin du plan de travail. Elle l'empoigna tout en prenant un nouveau paquet de bonbons et courut vers le canapé sur lequel elle sauta à genoux.

\- Eh ! Tu as oublié ça ! Lança-t-elle en brandissant la bière sous le nez de son ami.

Eliot sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, il détestait se faire surprendre. Cela le ramenait un peu trop à son passé, mais il oublia de réprimander la voleuse, lorsqu'il vit Hardison brandir la feuille de boucher au dessus de sa tête.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il me résiste ! Lui répliqua son ami.

L'ex-mercenaire prit un air encore plus renfrogné et se leva du canapé pendant que Parker ouvrait son nouveau paquet de bonbons avant de piocher dedans.

\- Bon ! ça suffit, je vais vous expliquer comment on cuisine !

A grandes enjambées, il se dirigea vers Hardison lui prenant l'imposant couteau des mains, sans remarquer que Parker lui faisait un clin d'œil. Les deux jeunes gens étaient plutôt contents d'avoir enfin put réussir à décider leur ami à les aider.

Dans son dos, Parker se rapprocha en continuant à grignoter ses bonbons. Eliot lui adressa un regard sévère et lui prit le paquet des mains.

\- Eh !

\- Arrête un peu avec ces trucs ! Tu vas nous faire une overdose de bonbons à force ! Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé !

Elle tenta de protester, mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Stop ! Concentre-toi plutôt sur la manière dont je vais découper ce potiron pour en faire une soupe, ce sera bien meilleur que tes trucs pleins de colorants, d'additifs et de produits cancérigènes !

La jeune femme ne protesta pas pendant qu'Eliot, un léger sourire aux lèvres se mit à découper le potiron tout en expliquant à ses deux amis comment s'y prendre.

De l'autre bout de la pièce, Nathan et Sophie n'avaient rien perdus de la scène, une scène qui les amusa, car malgré leurs passés respectifs, par moment, ils étaient tous des grands enfants. C'était peut-être un peu ça la sorcellerie d'Halloween.

* * *

 **Voilà donc mon septième (et dernier ?) sort ! Merci Louisana, je me suis beaucoup amusé, même si j'aurais aimé le faire sur un fandom plus connu mais le côté enfantin de Parker et son penchant pour le sucre allait tellement bien avec ce thème !**

 **bonne journée à tous !**


End file.
